AU Oneshots
by kittycat1810
Summary: Just what it says. AU oneshots, this series focusing on Tim Drake. If there are an overwhelming amount of reviews, I'll continue with an idea, but they are just oneshots for now. Now: Vampire
1. Technopath

**I'm doing a series of one-shots about AUs. If anyone wants me to continue an idea, or has any prompts/suggestions, please review.**Tim Drake=meta technopath

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

Tim was exhausted. Between patrol, Teen Titans, school, homework, studying, and training, all of his energy from the last time he had slept (four days ago, in case you were wondering). He walked into his room, sore from the bruising he had gotten on patrol, and collapsed on his bed. As the continuous, dull hum from the technology around him softly lulled him, Tim fell into sleep. He felt his control slip and he fell into the virtual world.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV Next Morning**

Bruce couldn't help but worry about Tim. He knew his son had been stressed, and pushing himself very hard on very little sleep and little food. Computers seemed to be the only thing that could relax him, but he always seemed tense when there was a lot of technology. Today was odd though. Tim was usually the first one up, but now everybody was awake… but Tim. Bruce knocked on the bedroom door. "Tim? Tim, are you awake?" When he received no answer, he entered Tim's room.

Tim was sprawled on his bed, whispering something under his breath that, as Bruce got closer, he realized was computer code. "Shut down. Power-up in progress. Standby, standby, standby. Error, power-on failed: energy too low to power-up. Charging. Charging."

"Tim?" Bruce shook Tim's shoulder. Tim's only response was to repeat the mantra slightly louder. "Tim, wake up." Panic started to rise when Tim still didn't respond, only speaking louder. "Alfred!" Bruce panicked, his son _wasn't waking up_.

Alfred quickly walked through the door. "Master Bruce?"

"H-he won't wake up. He just keeps repeating that."

The kind butler walked quickly over and, realizing what Tim was saying, said "Master Bruce, bring me a syringe if you would, and then check the computer downstairs for voltage and when the files were updated." He put a hand on Tim's forehead feeling for a fever.

Bruce did what his father-figure said, bringing the syringe to Alfred, then checking the batcomputer. The voltage was much lower than usual. A soft click made him spin around, but he relaxed when he saw that Alfred had just turned on a microscope, looking at the blood sample from Tim. "Find anything?" Bruce asked as Alfred stood up from the microscope.

"Have you asked Master Tim about any metahuman or unusual abilities, Master Bruce?" Alfred looked at Bruce, who looked puzzled.

"No, why?"

"I believe I found the metahuman gene in his blood, Master Bruce." Alfred stepped away from the microscope.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Bruce said, shocked after seeing it for himself.

"Only he can tell us."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV A few Hours Later**

Tim opened his eyes, still feeling drowsy after his recharge, and looked over at his clock. "3:00! Shit!" He started to get up, only to get hit by a dizzy spell and collapse.

"Tim?" Bruce ran in. "Thank God you're awake!"" He ran over to Tim and gathered him in a hug.

"Bruce? W-what happened?" Tim groggily asked.

"You wouldn't wake up, no matter what we tried. You were talking in your sleep too. You kept saying something about charging, power-on, standby and error." Bruce saw something flit across Tim's face before a mask of confusion covered it. "Tim, you knew you have powers, didn't you?"

A flash of panic, then guilt as he curled up in a ball "Yes. I'm sorry, but yes. P-please d-don't kick me out of Gotham. I don't have anywhere else to go!" Tim was trembling as a tear ran down his face and he looked down and to the left.

"Tim, I would never kick you out. Why would you think that?" Bruce looked shocked.

"N-no powers in Gotham. One of the first things you taught me."

"Oh, Tim." Bruce hugged Tim close. "I won't kick people with powers out of the city if they live here, just, I prefer if they don't use powers, obviously, to fight crime."

When Tim finally calmed down he said "I-I'm a technopath. That's why I'm good with computers. My mind can go into any network, computer, phone, any technology or signal, really. It's also why I didn't wake up this morning. When I fall asleep, I can take power from technology and convert it to the energy I need. This week has just been exhausting. I was running on reserve energy, so I stayed in the virtual world and recharged." He smiled and looked at Bruce "On the bright side, the Bradely, Linn, and Shaiy murder cases are complete, Freeze is tracked down, Catwoman's next hit is predicted, and the batcomputer's security is updated." They both started laughing.


	2. Multiple Personality Disorder

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/MPD/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

***=emphasis**

**[in Tim's mind]**

**Tim's POV**

Chaos. Pure chaos. The only way to really describe my mind.

Pushing. Want. Dominance. The most common things I experience. The other's pushing for control, wanting control. The medicine that Leslie gave me (without telling anyone. Thank you patient confidentiality) help, but they aren't gone.

Pain. Anger. Fear. Fun. Lust. That's what they were. That's what created them. My parents were strict, and I lived to please. I put them away… Now they all want out, but I don't know how to feel them, let them out. But they do. They know and. They. Want. Out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\MPD\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The League of Assassins captured us. They want information.

[_Let me out. I will make them pay! Grandfather would not be happy. *He'd* let me take care of them!_

Shut up Zubair. You are not torturing them. You might have been saved off the streets by Ra's, but I won't let you.

**Hahaha. Oh, come on! Let Mr. Grumpy Assassin have his fun. Hehe. Daddy would *love* the joke!**

No, not gonna happen Madcap. Joker might have saved you and taken you in for a while, but I don't find that joke funny.

**Party pooper!**

Come on, Madcap. Obviously he doesn't want to have any fun. Come on, Tim. I wanna stretch my claws and my belt is just *longing* for a gem or two. Please?

Uh-uh, Stray. Look guys, no stealing, no killing. Got it?

_I won't kill. Just make them *suffer* for hurting us. The poor moon lilies! Killed to make poisons. I'll show them the fury of the earth!_

No, you won't Begonia. Look, we can blow up the base once we get out and evacuate.

/make them fear us! Fear is the most powerful weapon./

Would all of you shut up! And yes, that includes you Reaper. Wait, did you bring some of the fear gas?

/Of course. What is the point of this except to perform my experiments. Uncle Crane wants me to try out this new formula I helped him make. It should be more potent./

No, you are not using it! Don't bring it anymore!]

**( bold+underline=author, normal text=Tim, Italics only=Zubair, Bold only=Madcap, Underline only=Stray, Underline+Italics=Begonia, /+underline=Reaper)**

"Red Robin, you okay?" Nightwing asked

"Of course he isn't. He's Drake."

[_Little brother is a bitch._

**Jerk!**

I'll rip his tongue out!

_Bastard!_]

Tim couldn't help but wince. "I'm fine. How long do you think we've been in here?"

"About a day?" Superboy suggested.

"Beetle says two." Jaime said.

"You okay Red Robin? You're mind seems… stressed and… angry." Miss Martian said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe we got caught." Tim forced a smile. "I'm fine."

Ra's walked into the cell block. "But you won't be for long, will you Timothy? Or should I say Zubair?" Tim's face went from 'enemy' to 'oh shit'.

"Tt. You are mistaken, Grandfather. Zubair is much more competent than Drake." [Really, Damian? Really?]

"Oh? Well, that's not surprising considering his… condition." Ra's smirked, looking at Tim. [Shit, how did he know?]

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked, the whole team looking worriedly at Tim.

[Please don't answer, please don't answer.

_Why? It's about time someone recognized me. I told demon brat I was good with disguises._

**No! Don't let them in on the joke. Tehee. It will be so much better this way! Hahaha.**

/If you don't want him to know, use the fear gas! He can't tell when he's screaming in fear!/

_One day Reaper, I will make you suffer for using those poor plants in your toxins. Stop him! I doubt Batman would let me into the gardens and greenhouses anymore._

Don't let him! B will keep a close eye on me. It will be *so hard* getting out to steal anymore!

Not like I want him to tell.]

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. No way would you let him be a *hero* with what he has." Tim looked down, wanting to hide himself from the team, from his family, from Ra's, and especially from himself. "After all, extreme multiple personality disorder can be such a hindrance. His medication should be wearing off any second. How do you think you can do against Reaper, Madcap, Begonia, Stray, and Zubair? Against the apprentices of Scarecrow, Joker, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and me? I will be watching on the cameras." At that, Ra's walked out of the room, leaving the team shocked, and Tim fighting to keep control of his own body.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**


	3. Gangster Part 1

**Hey, sorry for not updating. Highschool and health issues, but I'm good now. Now gangster Tim. Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, and Jaime are with the team. Warning: drugs, lots of cussing, mentions of and allusions to rape, abuse. This is part 1.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Gangster/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Megan POV**

Megan was worried about Robin. She'd noticed several bruises and cuts that obviously hadn't been cleaned until he came to the Mountain. Right away Nightwing would run over, obviously worried, and make sure he was okay. One day, she decided to confront the rest of the team, excluding Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin, about it.

" Have you guys noticed it?"

"Well, yeah, but we don't know why. For all we know, he could come straight from patrol." Kaldur pointed out.

"Why would Nightwing be _that_ worried about it though? Wouldn't Robin call if he got seriously injured?" Superboy pointed out.

"Maybe his dad beats him." At the weird looks Artemis adds, "I mean, when Robin leaves the Mountain, Nightwing always tells him to be careful and says goodbye like he won't see him when he goes home."

"What do we do? Oh! We should follow him! Just to find out…" Megan suggested.

The gathered part of the team, excluding Kaldur, all nodded their consent.

"Alright, we go tomorrow."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Gangster/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Next Day**

"I'm going to go home. I'll see you guys next week!" Robin yelled as he zeta'd away. Jaime immediately goes over, brings up the coordinates, and zeta's the team, all in civvies, to the coordinates. They come out right next to a dumpster in a dark, grimy, smelly alley. Gunshots are echoing off the walls and the alley smells like weed. The team immediately walked to the street, noticing Robin's figure in an unfamiliar, torn, dirty sweatshirt walking away, hood up.

He seemed perfectly calm, even as a man with joker-style face paint on came running down the street, holding the head of a man, and yelling "Down with Two-Face!" Not five seconds later, machine gun fire knocked the man over, dead. "Two-Face, bitches! Dumbass, coming to our part a the 'hood!" A large man, holding a machine gun, laughed.

Robin just kept his head slightly down and kept walking, the team following a bit behind.

"Heya, pretty." A man grabbed M'gann, who tried to free her arm. The man yanked her into an alley and pinned her against the wall. "Now, wha's a nice, pretty bitch like you doin' out here? Ya don't look like you's from around here. Maybe you'd like me to… show ya 'round." The man laughed, moving one of his hands to go under her shirt.

"Get off of her!" Superboy yelled.

The man slightly turned, "Or what, pretty bitch? Ya don't wan' me takin' your boyfriend 'ere, too fucking bad! You ain't in the gang. You couldn't stop me if ya wanted." The man smirked at Superboy, who took a threatening step forward.

Another voice said "He ain't in the gang, fucker, but they're with me!"

They all turned to see Robin, in civvies with his hood still up. The man froze and immediately let go of M'gann. "C-course Raze. I-I didn't realize t-they were you're bitches. T-they s-say you ain't into takin' bitches like that.

Robin glared and said "What would ya do if your daddy wanted ya to fuck someone, or he'd kill ya?" He took a step farther into the alley and backed the man against a wall, taking out a knife and putting it at the man's neck. "Look, fucker, they're _mine_, got it? And I don't like dumbasses like ya touchin' my stuff, got it?" The man vigorously nodded. "Good, cuz I hear 'bout shit like this happenin' again, you fuckin bitch, you're dead." He pushed the knife in just enough to draw blood then pulled it off. "Now, scram you worthless piece of shit and remember, you're jus' lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Thank ya, thank ya!" The man yelled as he ran out of the alley.

Robin walked over to the team, sheathing his knife, and hissed "What are you_ doing here_?!"

M'gann was still trembling as she whispered weakly "I-I saw you had a bruise. Nightwing always seems so worried about you, but why would he be if he saw you when he got home? A-Artemis thought the bruise might be from your dad."

Robin let out a harsh sigh. "Look, you guys need to go back to the Mountain, now. It's not safe here-"

"Then why should we let you stay?" Artemis asked, leaning in.

She backed off as Robin glared "I'm used to it. I've lived here my whole life. I know how to survive here."

"Why was that guy so scared of you and who is Raze?" Jaime asked, flinching as another round of shots sounded in, what sounded like, the next alley over.

"Look, that's what they call me here: Raze. They're scared because sometimes, I have to do things I hate." He looked away and M'gann flinched as visions of _bullets going into heads and chests; people falling dead; a knife slashing through a throat; a TITAN thug roaring and running at her. Next came sounds and smells: weed, a man's high, drunken laughing "You're sold you fucker, have fun bein' a whore, just like your mama!", flesh punching flesh, piss, sex, blood, drugs, gunshots, soft hopeless crying, "Raze, c'mon kid, fight like ya mean it. You're gonna get killed by some fucker if you don't fight!". Then feelings: drunkenness, highness, gunshot wounds, knifes stabbing, hopelessness, unloved, pain, so much pain, depression, self-hate, fear, worthlessness, hands pulling down pants and touching and- please stop! Get off, please dad! STOP!_

She jerked back, gasping and falling over. When her vision cleared and she could breathe easily again, Robin was kneeling next to her. A sad, guilty, pitying look adorned his face, his eyes showed the same, but also with something different: hopelessness, tiredness, resignation, weariness. He seemed defeated, yet determined to keep others from the violence, pain, and hopelessness he knew.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that, M'gann. You okay?" Robin asked.

Tears started to cloud her eyes, "Oh, R-Robin!" she lunged forward and hugged him. "That was h-horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" M'gann broke into sobs.

Robin gently hugged her back before he slowly began to tremble. He buried his head in her hair and began to quietly sob.

He pulled back after about two minutes, wiped under his eyes, and stood up. "We have to get you guys out of here."

He helped M'gann up as Lagann asked "Where are we, anyways?"

"Suicide Slums, Gotham City, worst hood in the world. Welcome to the ghetto of the ghetto." Robin pulled his hood back up and motioned for them to follow him as he walked out of the alley and back towards the zeta location. He walked to the dumpster, crouched, and hit under it. Nothing. After doing it a few more times he said "Damn. Call 'Wing. Tell him the zeta in SS is broken with you guys on the wrong side of it."

Kaldur made the call. At first Nightwing said he was working on it, but once Kaldur mentioned they were on the wrong side, Nightwing said he would have everyone available working on it, but to stay with Robin until it was fixed.

Kaldur repeated this to Robin who spun away and swore, "Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, damnit!"

"What, you think we can't survive one night?" Artemis asked, sounding confident and arrogant.

"Crime Alley? Maybe. Here? No way in hell. Ya gotta do anythin to survive, and by anythin, I mean _any_thin." He looked at the assembled team, stopping his gaze at Artemis. "Even kill."

"Y-you kill?" Beast Boy asked shakily.

Robin gave him a sad, grave nod. "Ya don't, ya die. Simple as that. I die, Dad made it fuckin clear he'd have his guys shootin everythin up! Everyone. In. Gotham." He sighed and turned away. "I can't let him do that. I've got enough blood on my hands."

Superboy put his hand on Robin's shoulder "Self-defense. And even if it wasn't, you are doing it to survive. In this case, I guess we can make an exception considering you are saving hundreds of innocents."

"Th-thanks." Robin gave a small, shaky smile. _BANG! BANG!_ The team flinched. "We should probably get you all somewhere safe."

"Where? From the way you were talking, your house isn't exactly safe." Artemis said snippily.

"Who said anything about going to my house? There're some guys- Spazz, Domino, Colt, and Crow- that have an apartment. They're safe. Hell, they basically raised me. Domino taught me to read and write when I was 10. He couldn't read until I was six. He always says he only walked the six miles to the library and the six miles back cuz they all knew I'd be needin medical treatment cuz of my dad. Since there're no schools anywhere near here, that library is the closest place to learn. He taught me what he could, and taught the others the medical stuff. They took care of me. Now let's go." Robin began walking out of the alley with the team following.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Gangster/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The end for now. Please review! Prompts and suggestions are appreciated!**


	4. Thanagarian

**Thanks for the positive reviews! I hope you like this one! Tim is around 15 and living at Wayne Manor. I may or may not make the MPD a story, but I'll do more oneshots with it.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Tim had been acting weird all day, but I assumed it might be because of his fever. Thankfully, it wasn't severe, but enough that I decided to stay home with him that night. Right now, I looked across the dinner table to see Tim scratching at his back. "Tim, stop scratching! You'll only make it worse."

Tim flinched and looked at me with a guilty expression. Tim's voice was scratcy and rough "Sorry Bruce, but it really itches! Just two spots on my back." He broke into deep, harsh coughs that sounded like they came from his lungs.

"Me and little D are gonna head out, B." Dick said, as he and Damian stood up and began walking toward the batcave.

"Okay, be careful and call if you need help!" I yelled after them. "Now how about you go up and change for bed and I'll rub some cortizone on the spots that itch."

"Okay." Tim said, slowly getting up. A grimance of pain flitted across his face as he rolled his shoulders and began to walk upstairs. "Thanks for dinner Alfred."

"Not needed Master Timothy, but it is much appreciated." Alfred responded. After Tim went upstairs, Alfred turned to me and said "Take care of him Master Bruce. I do not recall a sickness like this and his cough seems quite awful."

"I will Alfred, I will." I walked up to change into sweatpants and a tee shirt before going to Tim's room. Tim was laying on his stomach, two large, blood red spots on his back.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

My back has been bothering me all day. I woke up with a slight fever and horrible cough. It felt like my lungs were changing or something. My back was sorerer than after Bruce gave us a hard training day and two spots on my shoulder blades itched very bad. It was odd. I went up and changed into my pijama pants then flopped on my bed. I winced as I scratched at my back again. The itching was beginning to turn into pain, but it still itched.

I heard Bruce walk in and gasp.  
"What?" I asked, seeing his shocked expression.

"The two spots on your back are blood red!" Bruce said.

"What?!" The pain in my back suddenly increased. "Ahhhhhh!" I arched my back, trying to stop the pain.

"Tim!" I heard B yell.

The pain increased. It felt like someone had stabbed my shoulder blades then grated the flesh on the inside. Then, I passed out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Tim began screaming in pain and arching his back. "Ahhhh!"

"Tim! Tim! What's wrong?!" I yelled as he kept screaming. The skin broke at the two red spots and two stumps began to grow. I grabbed Tim's hand, hoping it would be over soon.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**That Morning**

The stumps were finally wings and Tim was no longer whimpering in pain. His wings went to his knees and up alost to the top of his head. They were pure white and strong looking. Suddenly, part of his face began to glow and a long glowing spot appeared in his hand. Once the bright glow stopped, the glowing on his face revealed a Thanagarian war mask while the glowing in his hand revealed a mace.

A few minutes later he began to stir. "Tim?"

"B-Bruce?" Tim grogily said, lifting his head to look at me.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah. I think so…" He shifted onto his back before I could stop him and quickly sat up "Ow! What the hell?! Bruce!" He twisted and saw his wings. He began to panic and put his head in his palms which started a whole new wave of panic. "B, I can't get this mask off!" He kept trying to pull it off before, finally, he jumped up and walked over to his mirror. "Why do I look like a Thanagarian warrior?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I responded.

I saw his eyes, which were almost covered by the mask flit to me as he said "That's the scariest thing I've ever heard…" The mace that had been sitting on the bed suddenly floated up and went to him, hitting his arm as it rested in front of him. "Ow! What the hell?!" Tim turned and gave me a pitiful look.

"How about we go to Mount Justice and I'll call Hawkgirl to see if she can help?" He looked a bit more hopeful once I said that.

"Okay. I'll leave the mace…." He said, grabbing the mace and putting it in a small safe he had in his room for… actually, I don't know what its for. He came over and I put my arm around his shoulders as we went to the batcave.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**At the Mountain**

Tim and I stepped through the zeta beam and the computer announced us _"Batman B01, Robin B04"_

The team came into the room as I said "Computer, call Hawkgirl."

"_Calling Hawkgirl"_

Tim started shifting as the team was all looking at him. "Stop staring." I said and they all immediately, and akwardly, looked away from him. Tim flashed me a grateful smile.

"_Hawkgirl here. What's the problem, Batman?"_

"Robin-" Was all I was able to get out before Tim's mace broke through the wall and hit Tim into view of the camera where he fell.

"Ow! I left it in a fricking _safe in Gotham_! I hate this mace!" Tim stood up in view of the camera.

"_Oh my God… You have wings…"_

"No kidding! They grew in last night! And I can't leave this mace anywhere and I can't get this mask off!" He tried to pull it off again.

"_Quav dev. I'm on my way."_ She hung up.

"_Incoming call: batcave."_ The computer stated.

"Accept call." I said.

Nightwing came onto the screen with Damian as his version of Robin on the screen too. _"B, a __**mace**__ just broke__** through **__our__** house**__!"_

"Nightwing, calm down. It's-"

"_Oh my God! Robin has __**wings**__?! Why didn't you tell me?!"_ Oh great, he's felling hurt.

"They just grew in last night and the mace keeps _following me_ and I can't get this mask off! What are you freaking out about?!" Tim was violently shaking and obviously stressed. I guess I need to step in…

"Calm down both of you! Nightwing, can't you see he is freaked out enough without you freaking out too?" He looked a bit guilty at that. "Now, Robin," I turned to Tim, put my hands on his shoulders, and crouched down a bit so I was at his level. "Calm. Down. You're fine, you're safe. Hawkgirl is on her way and she'll know what to do. Everything will be fine, okay?" Tim nodded, as his shaking began to slow down.

"_I'm on my way."_ Nightwing said, hanging up.

"_Announcing: Hawkgirl H02"_ The computer announced. Hawkgirl walked over to Tim and said "Okay, definitely a Thanagarian war mask. Give me your hands." Tim did so. "Okay, you feel these latches?" Tim nodded. "Unlatch them." He moved his hands, closed his eyes, and pulled the mask away. Tim then put on the sunglasses he had put in his pocket.

"And what about the mace? Any way I can get it to stop following me?" Tim asked.

"Nope. You have to keep it clsoe, but see how this twists?" Tim nodded. "That can turn it invisible." Tim twisted it and the mace turned invisible. "Now, to hide the wings, I've found that using a long Ace bandage to tie my wings to my back hides them the best."

"O-Okay…" Tim stuttered.

"_Recognizing Nightwing B02"_ Oh no.

"Robin!" Dick ran in and hugged Tim, including his wings.  
"Ow! Not so tight 'Wing! You're hurting my wings!" Tim said, struggling as much as he could in Dick's strong hug.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh my God, my little brother has wings…" He let go and turned to Hawkgirl. "So, when are you teaching him to fly?"

Tim froze. "When he gets more used to the wings and feels comfortable with them." She replied.

"Oh no…" Tim said, looking down. He never told anyone but me before, but: he doesn't like heights.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Thanagarian\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**End of this one… for now. Please review!**


	5. Volcano Demigod

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! I do plan to do most of the suggestions **** This is during the Young Justice episode 'Darkest'. I own nothing.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dream**

Burning. Everything was burning around him as the volcano erupted. Lava surrounded him as he realized he was in the middle of the crater, floating on the lava. It didn't hurt. Actually, it felt good. He looked down to see he was on fire.

He. Was. On. Fire. But, it didn't hurt…

He bent his head back and raised his arms, feeling his true power for once in his life. Lava rose up around him and-

"Tim, Timmy, come on! It's time to get up!" Damnit, Dick….

**End Dream**

"Timmy! It's time to wake up!" Dick yelled, jumping on Tim's bed.

"Ugmmff" Tim replied, putting his head under his pillow.

"It smells kind of like mud in here…" Dick said, opening a window. "Usually you are really particular about keeping your room clean, so why does it smell like that?"

"I don' know… I didn' have anythin muddy in 'ere…" Tim slurred, looking over and wincing when Dick opened the window, light streaming into his eyes. "Mmmm" Dick laughed.

"Come on! We have to go to the mountain today! Training, remember?!" Dick basically pulled him up.

"M'kay, m'kay, I'm up!" Tim groggily pushed Dick towards the door. "Now g'out so I can change…" Dick laughed and left. Tim looked in the mirror and closed his eyes, reimagining the heat around him, the feeling of power, of heat licking at him. Then he opened his eyes, coming back to his cold room. He sighed and put on his dark skinny jeans, white tee shirt, red jacket, and black hoodie he put on over it. He went down the stairs to the kitchen and began to make coffee.

"How can you not be burning up?" Dick asked, poking Tim in the side as he walked past to sit next to him.

"You kidding? It's cold in here." Tim sipped his coffee.

"How can you be cold?! And with all that on?!" Dick yelled.

"I'm always cold…" Tim said, remembering his dream last night.

"Well, we should probably go soon!" Dick stood up as Tim chugged the rest of his coffee. They both went to the batcave, changed, and went to Mount Justice.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Several Hours Later, Tim's POV**

The Mountain had blown up and was burning. I was still stuck inside, but the flames felt good. I heard Nightwing screaming my name, so I began to go towards the beach that was on the side of the mountain. When I reached the beach, I began to walk along it. I guess they saw me once I was a bit away from the mountain. I heard they horrified screams, Nightwing coming as fast as he could.  
Once he reached the beach, his yelling didn't stop. "Oh my God, get in the water! You're-"

"I know Nightwing, but I'm fine!" He didn't look like he believed me. "Really, I feel fine! Great, actually… Besides, wouldn't I be dead? Actually, shouldn't I be dead?"

He nodded, "But, please, put yourself out. It's worrying…. disconcerting, heavy on the dis-."

I walked in the water, "Ow! The water burns, but the fire doesn't?!" I dunked myself under though, putting all the fire out before walking back onto the beach. "So glad this is fireproof…"

"Are you okay?! Come over here, let me see." Nightwing yanked be over to him, looking at my skin. "How the hell aren't you burned?" Dick asked, feeling my face.

"I… I don't know 'Wing… I don't know…" I replied.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A Few Weeks Later**

Only a few more incidents had happened like the one at the Mountain. Incidents where I should've been severely burnt, or dead, but… I wasn't. Nightwing and I decided not to tell B… who still has no idea. I told Nightwing about all of the incidents and he calmed me down whenever I freaked out about it, which was about every time.

But, this was the first time this had happened. "Uh, Dick!" I yelled, glad Alfred was driving Bruce and Damian to Damian's school. Damian's principle had called Bruce to meet with him about Damian's behavior in school. Dick ran in and stopped short. "Oh, my, God. How… Why are you on fire?!"  
"I-I just… was suddenly on fire! I have no idea!" I knew I was freaking out as the flames grew higher. "Woah, calm down! I think you're controlling it…"

"It's like the dreams I keep having…" at his inquisitive look I continue "I'm standing in an active volcano… actually, _on_ the lava. It… it felt… good. Better than I've ever felt before; like I _was_ the lava… Like my full power was… active. I was warm. I was free. Everything around me was burning, and so was I, but it was… _it_ was amazing." I rub my hand through my hair. "I just tilted my head back, raised my arms and the volcano erupted. _I_ was controlling it. It was amazing… freeing… for the first time in my life, _I_ felt free, unbound, like that was what I was _meant for_; my destiny…" I looked out the window during my last sentence, sighing as I finished. Then, Dick sprayed me with a fire extinguisher. "Ick, ugh." I wiped the foam off.

"Well… at least you aren't on fire anymore." Dick clapped my shoulder as I looked myself over to see that the warm, comforting, invigorating flames had receded.

I turned to face him "Is it bad that I want them back?" At his surprised look I spun away again, blushing and looking down. "I-It's stupid, I-I know… but… I like it. I felt alive… Now I just feel dead, lifeless, cold…"

"Oh, Timmy." Dick turned me around and hugged me. I won't admit I cried, but his shoulder was slightly steaming. "You are alive Timmy but, maybe, you have untapped abilities. You may be a metahuman." Dick said once I'd calmed down.

"Maybe, but we can't tell Bruce! He'd kick me out… no metas in Gotham. Gotham is all I've ever known. I have nowhere else." I can feel my eyes growing wet.

"Hey, hey, hey, I would _never_ let him do that. If he did, I'd be leaving too! You'll never be alone, no matter what. He hugged me again, and I took comfort in his words. I wouldn't be alone.

"I-I'm going to take a bath before B gets home so he won't see I cried." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Okay Timmy. Oh, and do you remember your mom or dad mentioning anything like this?" He asked.

"I know my mom was always cold too… I'll check her journal when I get out." I responded. Of course, how did I not think of that before? He left and I got in a bath. It felt weirder than ever before. I felt my mind wander to when I had just been on fire. It had felt better than I had ever felt before, excluding my dreams. I loved it. I suddenly realized the bath was bubbling. I looked down and realized it wasn't just bubbling, but boiling. Sinking deeper in it, I felt myself relax more and more but I was sure to keep my head above the water. After a few minutes I realized that the air was very thick… and that all the water had evaporated out of the tub. "Whoops…" I got out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A Month Later**

Me spontaneously combusting had only happened… well, actually, many more times. Each time seemed to be happening more and more frequently. The Team and mentors were sent to stop Firefly from making Mauna Kea, a currently dormant volcano in the Hawaiian Islands, have an explosive eruption. As soon as we got there, we knew we would be too late. Firefly had made a wall of fire blocking off the device and crater of the volcano from us. The device went off right before we knocked Firefly out. Mauna Kea was shaking and began to release ash from the crater.

I grabbed Nightwing's arm and, over the rumbling, yelled "Nightwing, we both know I'm the only one who could stop it!" I felt his hand grab on to me. "I have to try! If Mauna Kea erupts, it would cause a tsunami, killing thousands!" He looked me in the eye. "I'm the only chance we have."

"Fine. But, I'm walking to the top with you. I don't care if it's dangerous. If you think you can stop a volcano from erupting, you can stop lava from hitting me." We began our climb. I heard Batman yelling at us, asking what we were doing, ordering us to come back but we ignored him. When we reached the crater, Nightwing hugged me. "Be careful little brother."

I hugged him back "I will." We both let go and I put my back to the volcano to stop myself from instinctually not jumping, and I let my body fall backwards.

Incredible. Wonderful. Amazing. Real. Ecstasy. _Alive_. That's what it felt like. The volcano felt alive. I felt my true energy, my power, bubble to the surface, just like lava. It was hard to tell the difference between the lava and me, but I loved it. I controlled the lava to bring me up to Dick's height. "You may want to back up. The volcano will erupt, but I can control where the lava comes out and where it goes. Close of the road down there." I pointed to the road by the Team. "That's the closest way to the ocean. I'll hold it back as long as I can." He nodded and ran down Mauna Kea, telling the Team what to do then getting the ones not blocking off the road to safety. GL, Superman, and Miss M even dug out a pathway for some of the lava to go into farther down the volcano. The lava was bubbling and fizzing, like an angry bee, as I fought to keep it down. _Just a little longer_. I promised it. Nightwing waved to me and gave me two thumbs up, so, I erupted and the volcano followed.

It was just like my dream. I tilted my head back, raised my arms, and released the pressure, guiding it towards the ditch. The force of the volcano almost made me stagger, but I held strong. Awed by the might of the volcano, I guided the lava and pleaded with the mountain, that it would stop erupting soon. After about two hours had passed, I felt my abilities reach their limit as fatigue set in. Numbed from the bliss of using my full potential, I barely noticed that the volcano stopped erupting as I blacked out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I woke up to Dick yelling "Robin! Robin! Come on, wake up! Tim!"

"Mmgg, go 'way. 'm tired…" I flipped over to my other side, finally feeling comfortable, warm, content.

"Look, I know you are fireproof, but I would like it if you would _get out of the volcano_!" He yelled.

How did he know about my dream? "Nng."

"Tim, get up!" I heard Bruce yell. Uh oh, he sounded mad. I sat up, yawned, and opened my eyes. _Oh my God…_ I was laying on lava!

"Ah!" I scrambled to stand, only to almost fall as the true level of my exhaustion hit me.

"My son…" I turned to see my mother, standing on the lava near me… in a grass skirt?

"Mother… but how, why? You're dead…" I took a step closer to her.

"No, I am not dead. I will not die until there are no more volcanoes. Janet is not my real name. I am Pele, Hawaiian goddess of volcanoes. You are half volcano god. Your father knew my true name and state of being, and he knew that you would have… abilities as I do." The volcano rumbled and Mother looked sad. "Do you remember the henna tattoo your father always helped put on?" I nodded, remembering the brown sun on her paling skin. "That will help you control your abilities and feel more comfortable in your mortal skin. You won't feel cold all the time or accidentally boil water or catch on fire. You will still be immune to burns and have your powers; you will just be able to control them better." The volcano loud out a louder rumble and the ground shook. "The full instructions are in my journal. Goodbye my son, I love you. Feel free to visit whenever you like. The tattoo helps a lot, but nothing beats the feeling of lava." She hugged me, then sunk into the lava. Large slices of rock began to close the crater off as I jumped out.

"You okay?" Dick asked.

"Tired, but I'm fine." I said, yawning and standing up.

"Okay, then I don't feel guilty at all saying: nice grass skirt!" He broke into giggles.

I looked down "Wha' the 'ell?" I was wearing a traditional, Hawaiian grass skirt and grass bracelets on my ankles. Golden arm bracers adorned my forearms and a thin golden chain wrapped around the top of my head. Then I saw all of the henna. Henna tattoos decorated every part of bare skin and, thankfully, began to fade already.

My vision swam and I felt myself fall. Nightwing caught me and said "Come on, little brother. Not time to sleep yet."

"You try stopping a volcano from erupting then directing the lava and we'll see how you feel." I murmured, not getting up.

"Okay, okay." Bruce walked over and Dick helped me onto his back.

"B, do you care?" I whispered. "Are you going to kick me out?"

He jolted to a stop "Of course not! Please, don't tell me you thought that I would…" He looked back at me and saw my ashamed expression. "Never. I would _never_ kick you out. Never. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

With his permission and my nerves calmed, I fell asleep.


	6. Multiple Personality Disorder Part 2-Mad

**Finally updated this idea since it is the most responded to. Does have cussing. I own nothing!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

Tim was getting worse as more and more time went past. After, according to the beetle, another day went past, Tim broke. "Hahahahahahaha… Silly Ra's… Capturing all of the 'partners' was a set-up for failure. Teehee! Daddy's gonna kill him!" He sang in a creepy tone as a large grin grew across his face. His skin began paling considerably and his hair took a green tinge.

"Red Robin?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Tim?" Nothing. "Timmy?" He looked up at me, still grinning.

"Yes Wing?" Tim responded in a creepy voice.

"Are you okay? Are you still… Tim?" I asked shakily.

"Nope! Tim's someone else… someone else trapped up here. Teehee!" He tapped his head. "He's trapped like Zubair, Reaper, Begonia, Stray and like I usually am. Hehe! But now I'm out! We can have such fun! Hahahaha!" Tim rocked back and forth, but seemed so happy… it was so different than what I'm used to him being like. It was a good change.

"Can I talk to Tim, then?" I asked. Even if it was good to see him happy, it wasn't really him.

Madcap immediately jumped up and stomped his foot saying, "No! It's my turn! He never lets us fully out! It's! My! Turn!" He got very close to me as he threw a tantrum.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Okay, okay Madcap! When will he be back?" I asked, a bit shocked from the whiplash of Madcap being so happy to so mad.

"It'll be a while." Madcap said, rocking back and forth on his heels, back to being happy. "You see, I get from now, to halfway through tomorrow, then Reaper gets a day, then Zubair, Stray, and Begonia. It'll be a while, teehee!"

_Damnit._ "Okay, well, we need to get out of here. Will you help?" I asked. _Please be willing to help, please be willing to help! Please don't make me hurt you or leave you…_

"Sure! It sounds like such fun! Hahaha! Ohh, what's this?" Madcap extended Robin's bo staff and held it in front of him for a few seconds before swinging it like a bat. "It'll do I suppose… Crowbars are better though… or tire irons." Madcap skipped over to the door of the room and hummed. "Well, how're we flying the coop?"

"Superboy?" I asked, motioning to the door. He nodded and rammed into it, knocking it off of its hinges.

"I suppose that works… not my style though." Madcap sighed then attacked one of the ninjas. Even as I fought, I watched him take enemies down with Robin's precision, Tim's precision but Joker's ferocity and carelessness for his own well-being. I hope Tim comes back soon…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim/Madcap's POV (Bold later is Zubair, Underlined is Begonia, /_/ is Reaper, and [_] is Stray)**

_Teehee. They just don't get it. They think that psychologist can 'fix me' but she can't! Tim needs to be the one to take the meds or I'll still be in charge! And was breaking the door down really necessary? Jeez, Bats! No style… not as much fun! But I can fix that. Hehehehe!_

I can feel their eyes on me as I take out the assassins who were trying to kill me. **Ninjas, really Grandfather? That's the best you can do? Let me come out, Madcap! I want to make them suffer!**

_No! It's my turn!_

"Tim, he's down." Nightwing's voice jolted me back to the present and I looked under me to see an assassin that was on the wrong side of unconscious.

"Hehe, whoops! Got stuck up here! Oh, and, I'm not Tim! I'm Timmy, aka Madcap, silly!" I stood up and tapped my head. **You aren't stuck. I am. LET. ME. OUT!** "NO! It's my turn! You'll get your turn later!" I stomped my foot angrily, yelling at Zubair. Back off, Zubair! It is his turn! [And we never bother you when it is your turn!]

"No one's here…" I heard Beast Boy say.

I spun towards him, knowing I looked even more insane than usual as I grinned and explained "That's what you think! But there is! They all are here, up here!" I tapped my head again. "They want out, but it's. my. TURN!" I stomped my foot to emphasize each sentence. "They keep fighting me, but it's my turn! It's not fair!" **Stop whining, insolent, psycho brat!** Leave him alone, Zubair! "I'm. not. Psycho! I'm crazy, insane even, but not psycho! I never hurt anyone! So shut up you. Fucking. Bratty. Sociopathic. Assassin!" I felt tears beginning to drip down my face. "I'm not psycho…" No, you aren't. Someone wrapped me in a tight hug as I sobbed. "I just want to be _me_! They keep calling me names… I know I'm crazy, but I'm not psycho… I'm not! They're always in my head and they never shut up! I just want them to shut up and let me be _me_, just for a while. Then it's their turn and I get that, but they don't have to call me psycho! I'm not. I'm really not." I realized it was Nightwing hugging me as I clung on to him to anchor myself in reality. "They scare me." /We should/ I won't hurt you, Madcap. I never would. [I won't let them hurt you.]

"Shhhh, it's okay. You aren't psycho. You may have issues, but you aren't psycho. Now, Madcap, we gotta go. More assassins will be here any second." Nightwing said, helping me up. I grabbed onto a pipe on the wall next to me and yanked a portion of it off.

"Th-this'll work better for me than a bo staff… Let's go!" I cart wheeled down the hallway towards where Tim knew the bioship thingy would be. The team loudly followed behind me. When we got nearer to the entrance, Zubair began to talk again. **Please, you really think they'll let us out again! They only want Tim, not you! No one wants you, Madcap! You are a disgrace!** I felt my steps falter and I fell, hurting my ankle before Nightwing picked me up and carried me. **Ha. Can't even run right.**_ Shut up. _**No. You have no power in your own mind**. "Shut up. J-just shut up." I whispered. Nightwing stiffened, still holding me as I buried my face in his shoulder. Shut up, Zubair!

We got to the bioship and seats formed, belting us in as the ship took off. "Hey, when we get there, what do you want to eat?" Nightwing asked. I knew he was just trying to keep my mind here.

"Are there any cheeseburgers? I like cheeseburgers!" at his nod, I then asked "Can I have ice cream later, too?" He nodded, looking shocked at my change in character. "Yayy!" I clapped my hands together and bounced up and down in my seat.

Once we got to cruising altitude, Nightwing got up and said "I'm just going to take a look at your ankle, okay?" I nodded, happily looking at him. When he took off my boot, I couldn't help but wince and whimper. It really hurt and my ankle was slightly bruised and swollen. "Good news, I don't think it's broken, but it is sprained. You'll have stay off it as much as possible, at least today. We'll have to see how it is tomorrow."

"Okay… How're we gonna explain me to Mr. B?" I asked. **Dumbass, he'll never let us out! He doesn't care about anyone but Tim! Only Tim and I are wanted!** "Shut up, Zubair! Mommy and Daddy want me!" I yelled, glaring at the floor. That's it. Don't listen to him. [You are wanted.]

Nightwing ignore my outburst and said "We tell him the truth."

"But he won't let any of us out again!" I pouted.

"I'll make sure he does." Nightwing said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You deserve to be you, at least for a while. Maybe you all could make a schedule of when you all can come out… Just take turns having the body to do whatever. Just tell us when you aren't Tim… We should be able to talk to Tim about it too. Maybe we can get him to agree to it too, okay?"

"Mhmm." Can I visit the garden when we get there? "Begonia wants to know if he can visit the Mountain's garden when we get there." I said.

"Uhh, sure. But why aren't you getting all defensive about it being 'your turn' in the body?" Nightwing asked, sitting down as we began to descend to the landing pad in the Mountain.

"Because Begonia is nice. He doesn't call me mean names or talk in my head unless it is necessary! I like him. He's my friend!" I said and grinned.

The bioship landed and we all walked out into the Mountain. When we reached the debriefing room, Mr. B looked straight at me and growled "What. Happened. And why is Madcap here?"

Nightwing stepped forward. "We were captured by the League of Shadows and imprisoned. Ra's AlGhul told us about how Robin has extreme multiple personality disorder and his medication was wearing off after two days. On the third day, his walls broke and the personalities came out. Tim won't be back for a few days. Madcap said he'll be here until halfway through tomorrow."

"Who all are we dealing with?" Mr. B asked.

"Madcap, Stray, Begonia, Reaper, and Zubair. From what it sounds like, Zubair will be awful to deal with. It sounds like Zubair is cruel, especially to Madcap. The others don't sound like they want to hurt people… except maybe Reaper." Nightwing told him.

"Hehe, yupp! Reaper's mean too… He just doesn't come out as much during the day. It's usually at night that he uses my fears against me in dreams… He's horrible." I whispered the last part. [Yeah…]

"Okay… Can any of you give us any warning when Zubair or Reaper are next to come out?" Nightwing asked, turning to me.

"Let me ask, but I know they're not next." _Are you guys willing to tell them when Zubair and Reaper are going to have the next day?_

**No.**

/Never!/

[Why not?]

Of course. They hurt plants for toxins!

"They say they will… well, except for Zubair and Reaper, but the others will! Teehee!" I giggled, overjoyed that they agreed.

"Good. He will stay here until he is Tim again and no one is allowed to know, clear?" Batman said.

"Yes sir." All the team said.

"Good. Damian, you're coming home with me." Damian ran after Batman as he strode towards the zetas.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The End, for now! Please review!**


	7. Bite me in the Blood

Tim drake=vampire

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

What makes people human? Many people would say that humans can think, others would say that humans have beliefs; morals. Me? I say blood… Well, and morals, I guess. Sometimes. Blood is what does it for me. But, I guess it has to be more complex than that though. I have blood flowing through my veins, but I'm not human. I try to be though. I wish I was. Then I wouldn't have to do this to survive. I hate it; having to do it. But, hey, B always tells us that our lives are more important than injuring someone, and I don't really hurt them… Just take a bit of blood. I hope to live my whole, immortal life controlling my age to look as I want until I decide to die. I'm sure would understand, but I don't want to take that chance. He's fought vampires before… Dracula being the main one. What if he thinks I'll turn into that? He'd imprison or slay me… I may be 'immortal', but I'm scared to die.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

All of my children are very different than each other, but Tim hits a whole new level of different. I'm not sure what it is, but I can just feel it. I don't think it's bad though. He never seemed hostile in any way, only helpful. Unless he's around Damian. But that's a whole different story.

There are times, though, where he gets sick… fairly often, really. He claims a migraine, but… something just doesn't seem right about it. I know he's not feeling well, but it isn't a migraine. Next time, I'll wait to see what he does.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

"Bruce, I have a migraine. I don't think I can go out tonight…" I made my excuse. Though, I really am not feeling well. I haven't had blood in a while so I'm very weak, shaky, and I do feel like I have a migraine… but it is only because of lack of blood.

"Okay. Go on up to bed." He sighed and gave me a sad smile.

"M'kay." I said and headed upstairs.

I waited until 11 to be sure they had left for patrol before I snuck out, looking for a quick source of blood that wouldn't miss a bit of blood before I'd look for another.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

As soon as Dick, Damian, and I got into the batcave I turned to them and said "You two, go out tonight like usual. Something is up with Tim, and I intend to find out what by following him." They both nodded and got changed before going out while I went to the only path from Wayne Manor into Gotham City and waited. Around 11:10, I heard a motorcycle approach and recognized Tim's bike. It sped past the alley the batmobile was in and continued on while I followed. After a while, he got off his bike and went over to a drunk man who had just finished relieving himself in the alley. Tim got behind the man and silently knocked him unconscious with a pressure point. "I'm sorry." Tim softly said as he bent down and bit into the man's neck.

_Oh my God. Tim's a vampire._ The revelation shocked me and I barely noticed the two gasps behind me. After a few seconds, Tim seemed to have to force himself to let go of the man and set him on the other side of the dumpster in the alley then walked back to his bike and was off again. I followed him. After attacking 3 victims, but leaving them alive, he went home. Dick, Damian, and I made sure to beat him

I told Dick and Damian to go back out or go to bed while I talked to Tim. I went in and sat on his bed and waited for him to come in.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim's POV**

After I drank my fill for the next week and a half (excluding the almost expired blood bags we have in the batcave that I drink, no matter how much they taste like sour-milk. I'm glad Bruce considers that one of my chores!) I went home. I parked my bike in the garage and snuck upstairs, almost yelling when I found Bruce sitting on my bed, looking up at me as I came in before looking back at his hands. "You're home early." I said, seeing his half-glare.

"Yes. I decided not to fight crime tonight because I was worried about you and felt like you were lying to me." He looked up at me. "I was right. How long have you been a vampire?"

My blood froze and I looked down ashamed. _Better to tell him the truth now…_ "Since I was seven. I swear I have never killed or turned anyone though. I would never wish this on anyone. I'm a monstrous freak." My voice shook at the end as I fought down tears, refusing to look at Bruce. A tear fell down my face as my legs gave out, but I felt Bruce catch me as my world was filled by my sobs.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

"I would never wish this on anyone. I'm a monstrous freak." Tim's words stabbed me to the core and I went to hug him, only to catch him as he fell, sobbing.

I held him close, kissing his head a few times while trying to comfort him the best I could. The parenting books never said what to do when you found out your adopted son is a vampire. "Oh, Tim. _Never_ think that. You are not a monster. You said yourself, you have never killed or turned anyone. You aren't like the vampires I've fought. They were heartless; killing or turning everyone they could. You aren't like them. You are not a monster."

His sobs seemed to slow throughout my speech until, at the end, he looked up at me and said "You don't think I'm a monster? Like Dracula?"

"Of course not, Tim. I saw you in the alley; you knew when to stop and forced yourself to stop. You are not a monster, or like Dracula. Never compare yourself to him, never. You are a much better person. I'm not afraid of you. There is nothing wrong or evil about you. Okay?"

"Y-yeah. Could I start having more blood bags? I feel bad drinking from people…" Tim said, still timid.

"Yeah. Does any particular blood taste better?" I asked. _If fresh tastes better, maybe he could drink from us._ _Or at least get some bags of his favorite._

"Umm… Fresh does taste the best, but I don't like drinking. I've found the B positive tastes the best. But, I'm fine with any type! I just need it sometimes…" Tim seemed to curl into himself.

"Okay. Well, if you want, you can drink from me sometimes. And I'll try to get you some B positive bags from Dr. Leslie." I offered, still hugging him.

"T-thanks. I-I'm not sure about drinking from you, but the blood bags sound good… You're going to spoil me though." He said. I could hear the smile. _Leave it to Tim to think of me getting him something he likes as spoiling him, especially when he needs it anyway._

"No, you need it so you might as well get the kind you like. And you can drink from me. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't comfortable with it." He looked at me, doubtfully. "Really. It's okay. You can do either or both. I trust you with my life." Tim looked up at that and looked stunned.

After a moment, his shocked look turned to happiness and he hugged me. "Thank you." He whispered. And I knew my words had had the desired effect: he didn't think he was a monster anymore. Tim knew he was not a monster and that was what mattered to me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So I just started vacation, kind of. It's a fifteen-ish hour drive to there and a fifteenish-hour drive back so I have some time to type. I'm not sure when I'll get this posted, but I hope its soon and you're all doing well!**


	8. Batbros-It's All Greek To Me

**I've needed to add this for a while….**

**Italics are thoughts, underlined is Greek**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

"Sup, guys? I managed to get B to let us go to camp!" I said, excitedly as I jumped on my bed where my brothers were already sitting.

"Yes!" Jay said, sharpening his dagger. Damian smirked, and Tim smiled is his intelligent way, setting his book on _Solar Systems_… _Wait, hasn't he already read that? Oh well._

"And Tim, those arguments were golden! He couldn't say no!" I grinned bigger.

"Of course they were. He is his mothers' child." Damian said. _And yes, that is mothers'. Tim's mother, Janet, was the one that carried him, but his other mother gave some traits. As did Tim's father, Jack. It's confusing. _

"So, when do we leave for camp?" Jason asked.

"Tomorrow. Hey, I'm going to go to sleep. You guys should too. Night!" I said, nudging them out of my room then I fell asleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dream**

_They're gone. I can't believe they're gone…_ I walked into the camp that the only nice man at the orphanage brought me to. He said he would keep me safe and… he seemed different than the other mean adults there. One turned into a bird lady. She scared me anyways, but she took my stuffed elephant. I got mad and then the lightning hit her. The nice man says he thinks it's because of me. There is a big house in the middle of what looks like a camp. The man, who turned out to be Chiron, took me to a cabin full of kids. There was one who looked about three years younger than me who came over to me. "Hi, I'm Jason, Jason Todd. Who're you?"

"Dick. Dick Grayson."

"What accent is that? I don't think I've heard it before."

I didn't understand him. Then the nice man repeated it in a language I did understand. "Romani." I told him. "I no talk English good." I said, using the few English words I knew.

"Ah. Well, I'm Jason. Welcome to the Hermes Cabin: for children of Hermes and the Unknowns."

I nodded to show I understood. "What language is this? It sounds like Greek…" I said.

"That's because it's ancient Greek. Congratulations, you're a demigod!" Jason said sarcastically.

"I'm just glad to understand someone. Well, it's nice to meet you, Jason." I said as the nice man lead me to another, older camper who showed me around.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Time skipped and I saw when my father claimed me. We had just finished a game of Capture the Flag, during which I had been in the trees, when a bright yellow lightning bolt appeared over my head. Chiron held my arm up and yelled "He has been claimed! Dick Grayson, Son of Zeus!" Everyone started clapping. Jason came over to me and said "Zeus' son or not, you'll always be my brother." That night, I had to move cabins. I moved to the Zeus cabin, but I was alone. For the first time in a long while, I cried.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Time skipped again as I saw Jason's, well by then he was Jay to me, claiming. He had just gotten into a fight with another camper, when a bright red axe appeared over his head, the same was a lightning bolt had me. Immediately, the kid he was fighting with gave up. "Guess we're half siblings. Jason Todd, Son of Ares." He said, then drawing Jay in a headlock.

Jay escaped the hold and tripped him. "Yet I still kick your ass!" Before he walked over to me, and I gave him a noogie he could easily have escaped, but didn't.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Meeting Tim was fairly different, but that was probably because I'd already met him because I'd started living with Bruce. I was happy Bruce still let me go to camp. Me and Jay were still as close as ever, but he had started terrorizing a new camper, Tim Drake. Everyone treated him differently. He just felt like a monster. Jay just wouldn't go easy on the poor kid. One day, he was reading when Jason took the book out of his hands. "Hey, give that back!" he yelled at Jay. Jay didn't, but looked in it instead. "My mother gave that to me before she… before she died. Now give it back!" Jay still kept looking through it, thankfully not damaging it. Tim's hands darted out, one hitting a pressure point on Jason's neck, causing all his muscles to collapse. Tim's other hand grabbed his book then he tripped Jay. "You may be a Son of Ares, but you don't fight well. You need to use your mind too."

A blue book appeared over his head and Jason said "Tim Drake, Son of Athena." Ever since that day, we had accepted Tim into our group. We came to find out that his mother, Janet, who carried him for Athena, was a monster, but a Roman one. We didn't even know the monster (sorry, I forget what it was… ADHD, whoops) existed. But it did, and Tim was part it.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Time Skip in Dream**

Damian was a hard case. He was quick to jump to violence, so we all thought he would be Ares for sure… Then he raised the dead. We were all surprised when he got mad at Tim and suddenly the ground cracked and skeletons came out of it. "Damian AlGhul, Son of Hades…" Tim said. Everyone but us and Chiron backed away, fearing his powers. Damian actually looked uncomfortable. The shadows in the area seemed to wrap around him, and he was gone.

"Damian!" I yelled as we began looking for him. We finally found him in the forest, sitting against a tree and looking sad. "Damian! There you are! You had us worried sick! You okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not okay! My mother lied to me! She said the Batman was my father! And now, everyone will treat me differently! You saw them! They were afraid of me! I bet you are too!" Damian yelled, tears leaking down his face.

"No, Damian. Gods, no. I'll never be afraid of you. I know you'd never hurt me. You're as kind and loyal as anyone here. You may be a bit more arrogant, but I'm not afraid of you!" I said, hugging him close to me. "Well, guys, looks like we have another little brother!" I chirped, happier now that Damian hugged me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The End, for now. Schools started again, so less updates ****.**


End file.
